dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Will Kentshire, First Officer ** "Revenge" Crew Antagonists: * Michael Severish ** his mutineers: Dregg, et.al. Other Characters: * Governor of San Louvelle ** his troops * unnamed Spanish girl Locations: * Atlantic Ocean * San Louvelle Dates: * Vehicles: * English Galleon "Revenge" | StoryTitle5 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler5_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker5_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle6 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler6_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker6_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle9 = The Clock: "Framed for Robbery" | Synopsis9 = The Clock has been framed for robbery and murder, and when the Clock captures his framer ("Fingers" Holts), he threatens to make a rat eat through his abdomen. He also hypnotizes Holts into confessing. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Fingers Holts Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler10_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker10_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle11 = Rance Keane: "Dirk Purdue, the Badman" | Synopsis11 = Rance Keane rides into Meade City alone, encounters local bully Dirk Purdue, who is forcing local rancher Pee Wee Lee to sell him his choice grazing land. Rance resolves this with some shooting and some punching, but mainly by writing a letter to the nearest U.S. Marshall. When Keane leaves town, Pee Wee rides along. | Writer11_1 = William Smith | Penciler11_1 = William Smith | Inker11_1 = William Smith | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * , "The Knight of the West" Supporting Characters: * Pee Wee Lee Antagonists: * Dirk Purdue * crooked sheriff Locations: * Southwestern United States, 1880s ** Meade City Dates: * The 1880s. Vehicles: * stage coach | StoryTitle12 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Red Hawk and the Rifles" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler12_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker12_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Jim's boss Antagonists: * Chief Red Hawk ** his braves * Paul Sanders Other Characters: * Red Hawk Tribe Locations: * | StoryTitle14 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = John Devlin | Inker14_1 = John Devlin | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle15 = Charlie Chan: "The Hedrin Gold Mine Mystery: Part 2" | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker15_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Kirk Barrow (Chan's assistant) Antagonists: * Red Joe * Roger Crane * Homer Sneed Other Characters: * Jim Hedrin * Barbara Hedrin * miners: Steve, Vin Pappas, Jon, Knute, Luke, Hank, Paul,et.al. * Tony Powers Locations: * ** San Padre *** Hedrin's Aureole Gold Mine *** Powers Gold Mine | Notes = * [[Brian O'Brien (Quality Universe)|'The Clock']]'s long-time habit of leaving calling cards and witty notes at crime scenes and on arrested suspects has backfired on him twice before ("Silk Basso Frames the Clock in Feature Funnies #11, Aug 1938) and ("Framing the Clock" in Feature Funnies #15, Dec 1938), and now it does so again, as a third wiseguy has some fake "Clock" calling cards printed up. * Jane Arden and Lena Pry appear on the same pages, with Jane's feature running across the top halves of the pages and Lena's across the bottom halves. * Rance Keane's sidekick Chaps Shaw is missing from this issue's episode, and Pee Wee Lee becomes the new sidekick. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Big Top (newspaper strip reprints) by Ed Wheelan ** "Cove of the Beasts" (text story) by Robert M. Hyatt ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" pages) ** Off Side by Jo Metzer ** Off The Record by Ed Reed ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show by Rube Goldberg ** Slim and Tubby (newspaper strip reprints) by John J. Welch ** They're Still Talking: "About That Michigan Classic", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #26 entire issue }}